


Fear and Passion

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Lemon, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Attack on Titan <br/>Character: Levi<br/>Relationship: Levi/reader<br/>Request: may i request a vampire levi x reader with forced lemon pls<br/>Warnings: violence and swearing. Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear and Passion

You knew you were dead if you got caught out of your dorm at this hour of the morning, but you couldn’t sleep. You had went to the kitchen and was now heading back to the dorm with a mug of warm milk in the hopes it would help you sleep. You were only wearing a thin night gown and some slippers. You knew there was only a few people in the building since most were away to visit family for a couple of days under leave.   
Suddenly, you head a strange noise. Like someone gasping for air and it was coming from just around the corner. You creeped closer and peaked around the corner.   
A horrific sight meet your eyes.   
There, leaning over a lifeless body covered in blood with his lips attached to their neck, was your commander, Levi. The body looked to be one of a beggar, with tattered clothes and mud on his face. Levi, who hadn’t noticed you yet, stood up. His lips were covered in blood and his tongue darted out to taste the blood again. His eyes were closed as the rays of moonlight bounced off his pale face.   
In spite of yourself, your heart leaped at the sight. You had liked Levi for many years now, but when ever you tried ot get close to him, he would push you away. And now you knew why. Now you knew his dirty little secret.   
Then the body started to shake violently. Levi raised his food and started to stomp on his head, making blood stain the walls and the dying man let out a whisper of a cry in a last attempt of survival. You jumped at the sudden movement and dropped your cup. The shattering cup made Levi’s eyes dart up and immediately fall on you.   
You were frozen to the spot under the icy glare, until he started walk. Towards you.   
You turned on your heel and ran as fast as your legs could take you. He was behind you, you knew it. He would find you and he would kill you as mercilessly as he murdered that man. It would be easy to cover your death since there was an expedition in a couple of days. He could just hid your body somewhere and then destroy it and say you were missing.   
The dark hallways gave you little comfort as your heart beating quickly out of pure fear. You felt the slippers falling off your feet, so you just managed to pull both of them off your feet while running to speed you up.   
Glancing over your shoulder, you saw Levi walking around the corner. Walking?! You were running as fast as you could and he was walking around like it was normal.   
You threw the slippers at his head but he dodged them. Of course he would. What sort of damage had you expected slippers to do to a man who had easily over powered another man twice the size of him? A slipper was barley going to bring him to his knees.   
You felt tears streaming down your cheek as you choked back a cry. If you woke any of the few people up in the building, Levi could kill them. You cared for them all and didn’t want any to die because of you.   
You were yanked out of your thoughts when a hand grabbed a fist full of your hair and pulled back, hard, causing you to fall backwards and hit the cold hard ground with a thud. You were being dragged down a corridor as you reached up and held on to Levi’s wrist and hand in an attempt to either ease the pain of him dragging you by your hair or to realise you. Neither worked.   
You struggled as you realised he was dragging you back to his office. You reached out one hand to grip a wall but he just ripped your hand away and continued to the door.   
You heart him opening the door and you were thrown in the room, your body colliding with the desk before you fell to the floor. Coughing, you looked up to see Levi close and lock the door, then turned to you.   
He was kneeling in front of you in a second, his hand gripping your throat as he pinned you against the desk. You were about to scream when his lips came crashing down on yours, muffing your cries.   
You could taste the blood as his tongue forced its way past your lips and into your mouth, exploring the wet cave.   
But you instinct kicked in and you bite, hard.   
Levi pulled away, a grunt of pain as he raised his free hand to touch his tongue, his eyes glaring at you.   
In one swift movement, you were off the ground and raised in the air as both his hands locked around your throat.   
“Listen to me, you little brat! I’ll let you live, but only if you do exactly what I saw. You protest in any way, and I’ll break your pretty little neck.” He hissed as you struggled you breath. Your vision was going blurry and you were kicking wildly.   
If you wanted to live, you had to nod. So you did.   
He dropped you back to your feet and before you could drop back to your knees, you were pushed up on the table. You put both your hands on table to support yourself.   
Levi’s lips were back on yours, kissing you roughly, his body forcing your legs apart so he could stand between them. You let out a muffled sob as tears ran down your cheeks. He didn’t seem to notice as one of his hands reached up and grab a handful of your hair and pulling your head back. His lips left yours as you opened your eyes t see him staring at your exposed neck, his mouth hanging open slightly.   
“Why did you kill him?” You whispered, watching Levi’s eyes dart back to you then to your neck.   
“Because I was thirsty, and he was scum.” He hissed as he leaned forward, his breath sending goose bumps up and down your neck. Your eyes closed.   
“Are- are you going to kill me like you killed him?” Your voice broke as more tears ran down your cheek. You heard him let out single dry chuckle.   
“I don’t think so. I want to, more than anything. Your blood has been calling me since you first arrived here. But your body, that’s what I want more.” You shivered his he ran his hands up and down your sides, his words sending shivers down your spin.   
His lips grazed across your throat, making a jolt of pleasure run through your body.   
What was wrong with you? What was it about this man that even when you saw him murdering someone, you still had some sort of love for him.   
One of his hands started to massage your breast through your night gown. You stifled a moan but felt him bite down on your throat.   
“Keep back one sound, and you’ll get much more than that.” He growled before kissing and licking at the spot he just bite, his hand going back to rubbing. So you let out a panting moan, feeling Levi smirk against your skin.   
“Good girl.” He ran his hand around your front and down. You shivered in anticipation until his fingers run across your panties. You let your head fall back into Levi’s other hand and let out a long moan. Before you realised what happened, he had pulled away.   
You blinked wildly, till you felt him pulling at your panties. You lifted up your thighs and allow him to slid them off. He took a step back to admire you, but then frowned.   
You noticed your night gown had fallen to cover you back up and you knew he wouldn’t be happy about that. Maybe, you could get into his good books.   
So you leaned forwards and used your hands to pull off the garment and threw it away.   
Levi let out a low grown but this time, you could tell he was pleased.   
He took a step forward but you held out your hand, wagging your finger at him. Before he could pounce, you giggled, causing him to freeze.   
“Could you at least take off your trousers? I mean, im sitting here, naked. And you haven’t even taken your cravat off?” You cross one leg over the other, seeing his eyes dart down and watch the movement.   
“Little minx.” He mutter, before stripping off all his clothes. You took the time to admire his body and the tent in his trousers.   
When he did remove them, his erection sprang free, causing a blush to spread across your cheeks. He seemed amused as you glance away. You felt his hand gently shoving your legs apart and his fingers began to stroke your hot core. You were considerably wet after the strip show you had just seen and Levi let out a dark chuckle. You then felt him press the tip at your entrance before slamming into you in one swift motion. You threw your head back and moan as he started to slowly move inside of you. Levi let out a grunt here and there but his eyes were focused on your pleasure contorted face. He angled himself and you lost your mind.   
Your arms gave way behind you as you fell onto the desk. Levi took this advantage and pulled one of your legs up so it was resting on his shoulder as he started to pound in and out of you at a faster speed. Your eyes met his and you knew what he wanted to hear and what you wanted to scream.   
“Levi!” You cried out, your back arching off the wooden table as your eyes closed.   
“Don’t! You look at me the whole time. Even when you cum!” He snapped as he increased the speed. You opened your eyes and looked at him like he wanted. He watched your chest bouncing up and down and himself slamming into you. But the way you looked at him would be the end of him.   
You felt the knot in your stomach as you fought with all your might not close your eyes.   
“I-im go-going to..” You trailed off as levi leaned forward. You reached up and ran your fingers through his hair.   
“Me too.” He grunted as he sped up.   
It was all too much. You left yourself falling off the edge of pleasure as your orgasm took a hold of you. Your whole body shook and your moans of pleasure filled the room as your wall pulsed around him. Levi only thrusted a couple more times before you felt his seed flooding into you as his face contorted and a soft moan left his lips, his hips still thrusting but at a slower pace till they stopped.   
For a couple of moment, you lay there basking in your orgasm with your eyes closed, till you left Levi lower your leg and his arms wrap around you, lifting you up.   
You didn’t bother struggling but just wrapped your arms and legs around him as he carried you through to his sleeping quarters where he lay you down.   
You opened your eyes as Levi pulled the covers over you. He saw the quizzical look in your eyes as you sat up, wrapping the covers around your chest.   
“I need to go and clean up.” You knew from his voice that he didn’t mean his desk, but the corps you had completely forgotten about.  
Just as he was about to leave, you spoke.   
“Why did you kill him? I know you said you were thirsty and I don’t know what that means, but was there any other reason?” You tilt your head to one side as Levi turns to look at you. He seemed to be debating something in his head before sighing.   
“I found him, sneaking into your dorm when you left and starting to take off his clothes. I got angry.” Levi turned to look at you and saw you raising the cover up a bit more.   
“He-he was in-in my room?” You stuttered, looking to Levi who nodded. You thought about what might have happened if Levi hadn’t have found him skulking in your room and you had gone back to it alone. A shiver of fear ran down your spin.   
“He was a sick bastard who deserved everything that came to him. However, I do apologies for my actions towards you. Sometimes, its harder to control myself after a fresh meal.” He bows his head slightly.   
“Don’t be silly, Levi. I thank you for taking that man away before anything happened.” You smile at him. He walks back over to you and kissed your forehead while gently pushing you back.   
“You get some sleep. I’ll be back soon.” Levi whispers and you nod, closing your eyes and cuddling into the covers.   
Just before Levi walked out the room, he glance back at you and a faint smiled graced his lips at the beautiful sight. He decided he would tell you what he was exactly in the morning. However, tonight he would let you sleep.


End file.
